Something Like Fate
by CMlove2123
Summary: Santana and Brittany went their separate ways 7 years ago and despite both wanting to, don't believe they will ever connect again. So what happens when Santana begins dating Tessa, the other mom of Brittany's daughter, Bergen? Will the two use this chance to connect again or will they further distance themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Santana lay on the beach, entirely content with her surroundings. The temperature was just right with the wind providing just enough coolness to keep her satisfied. The beach was relatively empty, and the waves created the perfect background noise. Her Ray Bans were down on her face as she quietly hummed along to music from her iPhone. The only thing missing was her girlfriend, Tessa. The two had been dating for 3 months now, and Santana had to admit, this was happy as she has been in a relationship since HER. Tessa was gorgeous. She was tall with caramel-colored hair, bright green eyes, a tan complexion and a great smile. Her personality matched her looks on the outside: optimistic, entertaining, and smart. Santana was confident that this relationship had more promise than any of her others since HER, but she was sure that would all go downhill at some point. SHE always sprung up in the back of her mind.

As these thoughts run through her mind, Santana believes the beginning of the downfall of her and Tessa will be today when she meets Bergen, Tessa's five-year-old daughter. Santana had no issues with children. She just couldn't see herself having any unless the child's other mother was HER. That was definitely not gonna happen though, so Santana cast away any thoughts of children. When Tessa told Santana about Bergen though, she felt bad turning her away. She liked Tessa enough to give it a try. Maybe Bergen could change her opinion on children. So now, here Santana is, waiting patiently for her girlfriend and her daughter for their daycation at the beach.

Santana had to admit, she needed a break. Things at the small recording studio she had been working at for 4 years now, were picking up. She was being featured on more artists' albums and she couldn't be more grateful. As a 25-year-old female trying to make it in the music industry, she wasn't doing that bad. She knew she had HER to thank for this, but she always pushed those thoughts away. If she thought about HER, all of Santana's regrets would come flooding back. Instead, she needs to concentrate on the here and now.

This was made infinitely easier when she saw her beautiful girlfriend walking across the beach with the most precious little girl she had ever seen, who she assumed was Bergen. Santana couldn't help but be struck by the little girl. She had bleach blond hair that hung in natural ringlets and grey-green eyes, similar to Tessa's, but not quite. Santana did remember Tessa saying that her ex had carried Bergen. Maybe they were the ex's eyes. Either way, they seemed familiar.

She has the largest smile on her face as she skipped, bare-footed through the sand. Tessa walked up to Santana with Bergen skipping along. "Hey you. Sorry we are late. My ex is not a very punctual person and didn't arrive at the park we were meeting at until 11:00. But this is Bergen. Bergen, this is Santana, the woman I was telling you about."

"Hi! Mommy was right, you are pretty."

With that, Santana was certain she could get used to this little girl. She also wanted to know why she had this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had seen this little girl somewhere before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany made her way through town, not really paying attention to the time even though she had to be at work in 20 minutes. It just didn't seem important at the moment. As usual, there was too much going on in her head, which always made her lose track of reality. For the past two nights, she hasn't stopped dreaming of her old life, her old friends, the Glee Club. Six years ago, Brittany gave up on things with HER and began dating. She didn't really want to but she knew in order for her and HER to ever work out, she was going to have to move on, so she did. She met a great girl. She was very similar to herself: happy, funny, and intelligent. It was nice for Brittany to be with someone she had so much in common with. It was definitely different from HER. It wasn't good, it wasn't bad, just different.

The two had gotten along and really enjoyed themselves. Eventually they became inseparable and even moved in together when they both turned 20. That's when it happened. They went out to celebrate their new apartment. They went to a dance club and were talking about being spontaneous, and asked a guy to dance. Long story short, the guy ended up going to their new apartment with them, and bam, Brittany was pregnant. When her and her girlfriend found out, they were a little surprised but figured that this could have happened eventually anyways.

So Brittany had the baby and from the moment that little girl came into this Earth both her and her girlfriend could not have been more excited. That little girl brought so much joy to their lives, and for two years, that's how things went with Brittany. She was with an amazing woman who she definitely loved, not as much as HER but she did love her, and their beautiful little girl. Things were great until Brittany went back for a Glee Club reunion. She told herself she could handle it. She left her girlfriend and beautiful daughter at home and went. She saw HER. They didn't talk or even stand near one another. They just simply gave each other one longing look and an innocent smile. That was all it took for Brittany to remember that she still loved HER.

She hadn't talked to HER since they said goodbye in the Glee room before she left for MIT. Brittany tried to talk to HER. After all, SHE was the most important person in the world to her, but it was too painful. SHE had moved on and started dating and Brittany just wasn't sure how to be HER friend anymore after all they had been through together. So she separated herself from HER and the rest of her friends, knowing that she could never truly move on when so many people were a part of their shared past.

That smile and look they shared at the reunion did a number on Brittany though. She returned to her little family, completely different. Within six months of returning, Brittany ruined everything. The life her and her girlfriend shared was forever over. They moved into separate places and now shared custody of their little love bug. To this day, Brittany never shared why she became so distant with her girlfriend. She also has stayed single ever since.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Brittany was glad that her feet automatically walked her to "Daring to Dance", the dance studio she has been working at since she moved three years ago. Work would be a welcome distraction from her long weekend without her little love bug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana couldn't believe that she had a five-year-old child sprawled across her legs, fast asleep, and she was entirely okay with it. Tessa, Bergen, and Santana had spent the entire day at the beach together, playing in the waves, building sand castles, eating snow cones, and listening to music. Around dinnertime, they reluctantly left the beach and found themselves at a Burger King, per Bergen's request. Santana couldn't remember the last time she ate at a Burger King, but watching Bergen play in the tubes and wave down at her from a little window, made the fast food worth it. They eventually made their way back to Tessa's place and began watching "The Lion King", which led to Bergen being fast asleep on Santana's lap.

"We can move her, babe. She sleeps like a rock."

Santana giggled lightly at the comment. That was how SHE slept. "That's okay. She is keeping me warm," joked Santana, not wanting to admit that she felt very comfortable with Bergen right where she was.

"Well I want to move her anyways because, I would like to occupy that spot," Tessa responded, voice low and suggestive.

Santana argued no more as the little girl was moved off of her lap and brought to her bedroom. While she waited for Tessa to put Bergen to sleep, she looked around the apartment. She had only been there one other time to pick Tessa up. They usually stayed at her place. She saw tons of pictures of Tessa's family and Tessa with Bergen. There were no pictures of her ex though. For a number of unknown reasons, Santana wanted to know about Tessa's ex. Why would she leave her? Santana literally saw no problems with the woman. Her interest was quickly forgotten though, when Tessa came up behind her and carried her into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Bergen screamed as she quickly ran from her mother's arms into Brittany's.

"I had the best weekend, mommy!"

Brittany laughed as she picked up the little girl and gave a small wave to Tessa, before putting Bergen into her booster seat. "You have to tell me all about it, love bug."

"Yeah! So I met mumma's new girlfriend. She is so pretty and nice. We played at the beach all day and then she even watched Lion King with me! But then I fell asleep."

"Oh. So you like mumma's new girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Is that okay, mommy?"

"Of course, sweetie. Your mumma told me you were going to meet her. As long as she treats you right, it's okay."

"Oh good because I really like her. She looks like that pretty lady in the picture on your nightstand, mommy."

Brittany had to mentally slap herself to keep her concentration on the road. "Isn't that nice. Well I'm glad you enjoyed your weekend, how about we go get some ice cream together?"

"Wow! Ice cream two times in a weekend? Yes please," responded Bergen, entirely clueless of her mother's ongoing inner dilemma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana slowly stroked Tessa's hair as she slept across her chest. Tessa had been asleep for hours. Santana couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. She just kept thinking of HER. She missed HER all of the time. She never should have suggested that they have some space from each other so SHE could concentrate on MIT. What an idiot. She was just being selfish. She just wanted space to move on, maybe so they could get back on track. Well that idea really bit her in the ass.

To make matters worse, she feels like a complete jackass because she is laying with a beautiful naked woman, but only thinking about her best friend and ex girlfriend. It wasn't entirely her fault though. She was always going to love HER the most and it didn't matter if they hadn't spoken in seven years, SHE was still her person and that would never change. She wanted to change things and contact HER again, but since she was too stubborn for so long, she had no idea how to do that. She should have gone up to HER at the Glee reunion three years ago, but she didn't, and she was kicking herself constantly because of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on sweetie, you have to get up. Your mother is going to kill me if we are late again."

"But mommy, the bed is so comfy and warm. Tell mumma , 5 more minutes."

Brittany couldn't help but to laugh at her daughter's antics. "Okay, I'll tell her but I guess that means no chocolate chip pancakes for you."

Brittany laughed when her trick worked like a charm, Bergen was up, out of her bed, and sprinting towards the kitchen before Brittany was able to blink an eye. "Now that's more like it."

As Brittany made her way into the kitchen, she was greeted with a pancake half wedged into her daughter's mouth with syrup dripping down on all sides. "You, my little jellybean, are a hot mess."

Bergen finished chewing before sticking her tongue out at her mother. "At least I'm out of bed."

Brittany laughed again at her daughter, thankful that she was optimistic just like her and Tessa. "I suppose you're right. So are you excited to see mumma for the next couple of days?"

"Yeah. I hope her girlfriend comes too. I wish I could remember her name."

"Well I think her girlfriend is coming to pick you up, too."

Brittany only smiled as Bergen began to animatedly talk about how excited she was. Brittany wasn't exactly jealous of Tessa. She was the one who screwed them up after all. It was hard to see her so happy though, when Brittany still felt so lost. She wasn't able to get lost in her thoughts long, however, when Bergen grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the bedroom to get ready.

An hour later, Bergen was sitting on the couch of their apartment, playing her DS. Brittany was watching, entirely confused as to why animals were interior decorators in the game. Luckily, there was a knock on the door breaking her out of her confusion. Bergen shot out of her seat, DS thrown onto the couch as she went to answer the door. She immediately ran into her mother's arms, as Brittany rounded the corner and looked at Tessa. She could never have been prepared for what she saw when she looked next to Tessa, however. "Santana…."

Thanks for reading! This has been going through my head for ages now. Should I continue? Please review to let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! Thank you for your comments. I was debating continuing this story from the interesting comments I received from some people but I do really enjoy writing this story and I had enough reviewers who were interested to continue. From this point on, I'm going to go with the common mantra "if you don't like, don't read." If you are enjoying it, however, positive comments and constructive criticism are most definitely welcome. As for the SHE and HER from the previous chapter, that was only leading up to the point when they saw each other again since they didn't want to think/say the other's name. But enough from me, thanks to those of you who are enjoying this story!

* * *

There she was. The one person in the world that made her stutter like a complete idiot, and made her heart beat uncharacteristically fast. That one person that has been on her mind every single day since the day they met. This is it Santana. Take this opportunity. You have been dreaming of the day you could at least talk to Brittany again.

"Hi."

Good job Santana. You totally nailed that one. No one could have come up with "hi." Santana mentally hit herself from her idiotic greeting.

Amongst all of the feelings that were occurring between the two entirely silently, Tessa stood there entirely confused. "Well then. Brittany, I know I told you I was dating someone but I wanted to introduce you to her so you would know who your daughter was around, but alas, you two already know each other, and I'm not sure I want to know how."

The two star-crossed lovers just stood staring at one another, both unsure of what to say. Luckily, there was an eager and enthusiastic five-year-old there to make the situation less awkward. "Hold. The. Phone!" exclaimed Bergen as she bolted from between the three adults and ran towards Brittany's bedroom.

"So do either of you want to tell me how you know each other before I find out in some awkward fashion?" questioned Tessa.

Neither woman moved, both awaiting the other one to break the silence. They didn't have to wait long, however, because Bergen came sprinting from Brittany's bedroom seconds later. "I told you she looked like the picture on your night stand, mommy!"

Each of the three women had a different expression on their face at that moment. Tessa had her eyebrows raised, interest obviously piqued, while also being entirely skeptical of the entire situation. Brittany's eyes were wide as she tried to grab for the frame in her daughter's hands, and Santana stood entirely shell-shocked by the entire situation. Being the most logical of the adults at the moment, Tessa gently plucked the frame out of her daughter's small hands and looked at it. "Well Santana, my daughter is definitely perceptive because if I am seeing things correctly, this is definitely you and my ex being extremely lovey-dovey in cheerleading uniforms."

"Brit…Brittany and I went to high school together," replied Santana hesitantly.

Tessa nodded her head slowly with a seemingly approving look on her face. "Oh. Okay. No big deal then. Let's go."

Both Santana and Brittany looked at the woman in utter shock. "Really," questioned Santana, entirely hopeful at the moment.

"Of course not. I would like some explanations."

Both Brittany and Santana exhaled in defeat. Meanwhile, the five-year-old who had been entirely patient up until this point now felt the need to interrupt. "As fun as this has been, I would really like to continue playing my DS. Should I do that in my room or are we going to the car?"

Santana couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth, and took this as an opportunity to escape the most awkward experience of her life. "Good idea, little one. Let's go play in your room."

Bergen took off to her room and Santana thought she had gotten away with it when a hand wrapped around her wrist. "Nice try, babe," Tessa responded, a sarcastic smile on her face.

The three women went into Brittany's living room and sat. "Alright. Whatever is going on here is obviously not just best friends reunited. I want answers and I don't care who gives me them," Tessa said forcefully.

As Tessa's current girlfriend, Santana felt somewhat obliged to begin. "Well Tess, remember I told you about my best friend in high school, who I ended up dating but hadn't talked to in years?"

Tessa didn't respond at first, she just put her head into her hands. "Let me guess. That ex best friend and lover happens to be my ex. Perfect."

Brittany finds this open window an opportunity to add her take on everything. "And she was the ex I told you was the last person I dated before you."

"Wait. Santana was THE ex?"

Brittany only nodded. No one spoke for a few moments, leading to Santana and Brittany's eyes wandering over to one another. Santana couldn't help but be amazed at how much Brittany still looked like herself, beautiful as ever. At the same time, Brittany couldn't stop thinking about how Santana looked even better now than she did. Santana felt she had to say something quick in order to get out of there before she acted irrationally. "Listen Tess, that was seven years ago. Brittany and I haven't had any contact since then aside from a stupid Glee reunion a few years back and even then we didn't speak."

Tess let out a large breath and began to stand up. "Alright, maybe that's enough for tonig…"

Tessa stopped mid-sentence. "Wait. When did you say was the last time you saw each other?"

Santana began to respond but was cut off by Tessa. "No. I want Brittany to tell me."

Brittany looked up, tears evident in her eyes, knowing what Tessa was putting together. "I…"

Brittan stopped, obviously defeated by the situation. She wouldn't have been able to explain if she tried because Tessa was already up and headed towards Bergen's room.

Santana looked at Brittany who was still looking down, tears now freely spilling from her eyes. Santana bit her lip hardly able to watch the blonde cry, even after all of these years. "Brit…"

Brittany looked up and into those eyes she would never get sick of staring at. "Don't. You should go. Tess will be out any minute with Bergen."

Like clock work, Tessa made her way out of the bedroom. "Come on, Santana."

Just like that, Tessa, Santana, and Bergen were out the door just in time for Brittany to break down.

* * *

The car ride was quiet aside from Bergen's humming along to her game. Tessa wore an unreadable expression, and her hands were squeezing the steering wheel tight enough that her knuckles were white. Santana sat with her hands folded in her lap, looking down. "Sorry about that."

Tessa was silent for a few moments but reluctantly responded. "As much as I want to be angry at you right now, that would make no sense. You didn't do anything. You don't even know the half of it as I'm sure I don't either. Besides, Brittany is the only one that deserves my anger right now."

Santana's heart clenched at the anger in Tessa's voice, particularly since it was aimed towards the one person she knew she would love unconditionally for the rest of her life. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Right now, no. I think we just need to talk about something else."

At that moment, "Let it Go" by Lucy Hale and Rascal Flats came on the radio and Bergen's excitement was heard from the back of the car. "Mumma! Turn it up, turn it up!"

* * *

Brittany lay in her bed entirely dazed by the events of the evening. She never wished she could turn her brain off more than at this moment. She was holding the picture in question in her hands looking at it. Times were so much easier then. They had each other and their friends. With that thought crossing her mind, Brittany rolled over and grabbed her phone and hit a number that she hoped was still in service.

"Hello?" a voice was heard from the other line.

Brittany was relieved when she recognized the voice. "Hi Quinn."

The line remained quiet and Brittany thought she heard movement through the line. "Brittany?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"I would love to scream and reminisce about old times but I'm not even sure how to react right now B."

"I know, I know. I should have stayed in touch. I don't even know how to explain it all right now. I just know I needed someone to talk to who would understand."

"Don't beat yourself up Brit. A friendship goes both ways. I guess I could have tried calling you more than a couple times during that first year we were all apart. But that's a story for another time. What do you need?"

"I saw Santana tonight."

"Is that the first time since…"

"Yeah. Since the reunion. She looks beautiful, Q."

"Okay. So what happened, Brit?"

"There's a lot you don't know Q. I kept a lot of my life hidden when we saw each other at that reunion."

"I'm sure it's not that bad Brit."

"I have a kid."

Silence was heard on the phone, Brittany could only assume Quinn was digesting what she had just said. "Well that's not too surprising Brit, but how does this deal with Santana?"

And with that, Brittany began explaining her past with Tessa, how Bergen came to be, and how Santana fit into all of this.

* * *

Santana carefully crawled out of bed with her phone, trying to muffle the ringer so as to not wake Tessa up. "Hello," she mumbled out sleepily.

"Hey. We need to talk."

"Listen, Q. It's been a long day."

"So I've heard. You saw Brittany."

"How did you…"

"Brittany called me."

"Yeah. Fun life isn't it?"

"So she has a kid."

"Yeah. Did you know about that?"

"No S. I only saw her at the reunion like you. She didn't tell me anything about Tessa or her kid. She just told me all about it tonight. I wanted to check in with you. How are you doing?"

"I have no idea Q. I mean the last thing I expected to happen today was to pick up my girlfriend's kid only to see the ex love of my life on the other side of the door."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Tessa and I didn't really talk about it but we are together and she is great. I'm not going to mess that up for something that I had with my best friend seven years ago."

The line was quiet for some time. "You know it's not going to be that easy Santana."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Once again, I welcome positive reviews. There are plenty of things in life that are there to bring me down. I don't need something I do in my past time to bring me down as well, especially if it's not constructive.


	3. Chapter 3

"I see her look at it a lot," said Bergen, not really paying attention to the conversation, as she was utterly interested in combing the horse's hair that she was playing with.

"What does she do when she looks at it," questioned Santana. She had reluctantly been left with Bergen when Tessa all but ran out the door to get some milk, claiming Santana should spend quality time with Bergen. Since Tessa left, however, Santana used this opportunity to have the girl answer the question that had been playing in her mind since they picked her up two days ago.

"Sometimes she laughs. Sometimes she cries. I don't think she knows I see her, though."

Santana sits back against the wall in Bergen's room, absentmindedly processing all that she has learned. So Brittany hadn't forgotten about her. God, she just wanted to drive there now and demand some explanations from the blonde.

"Why?"

Santana shakes her head as the little girl's question breaks her from her thoughts. "Why what?"

"Why are you wondering about Mommy's picture of you?" You were friends right?"

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the irony in the situation. 'Friends' wasn't exactly the word she would have used to describe them; lovers, soul mates, BEST friends, were all more accurate. She could have gone on but Bergen was looking at her expectantly. "I just haven't seen your mommy in a long time. I'm curious."

"Why don't you just ask her?"

Lightly laughing again, Santana looked at the little girl bewildered how someone so little held so much wisdom.

* * *

"Wait. Go back and explain this again. I'm not sure I'm understanding," claimed Mercedes, the diva who was currently on tour with Beyonce.

"Santana is dating Brittany's baby mama. The end," replied Quinn through the receiver, half sarcastic, half serious.

"And when Santana went with said 'baby mama' to pick up the baby, Brittany opened the door?"

"Yes, Mercedes. I've talked to both of them now. They're both still so stubbornly in love it's pathetic but you know I can't just tell them. Their heads are so far up their own Asses that it wouldn't make a difference. They're Brittany and Santana. They function independently from society."

"Damn girl. I'm happy I'm on tour. You know I would be meddling if I wasn't."

Laughing at her friend, Quinn shook her head. "Rub it in Mercedes. Now I'm trying to meddle. I mean how do I not tell two of my best friends who are clearly meant for one another but broke up for some dumb reason years ago, that they are still in love?"

The other line was silent. Quinn even thought that she lost connection with Mercedes for a moment when she hears a loud intake of breath through the receiver. "Q. I think I have an idea."

* * *

 _She was there. Just across the room. Come on, Santana. You just have to pick up your feet and walk about thirty feet and you will be reunited with her._

 _Santana couldn't believe she had to give herself a pep talk to walk up to Brittany. I mean come on, this was the girl of her dreams that made her truly feel love for the first time. The girl that made her feel like she was at home, regardless of their relationship status. Even when Brittany was with Sam, Santana knew that somehow, someway, Brittany was hers and she was Brittany's. Proudly so._

 _Smiling at the thought, Santana shook her head, held her head up high, put a smile on her face and strode confidently across the open space between Brittany and her. Brittany had her back to her. For this reason, Santana was able to maintain her composure enough to tap the blonde on the shoulder._

 _All of that composure she previously had, however, disappeared immediately as blue eyes met brown. A smile spread across Brittany's face and she said something so simple, but so perfectly perfect at the same time. "San."_

Santana shot up from her bed. She was drenched in sweat and tears were running down her face. She realized that she was just dreaming and when this realization hit her, she began crying more. It felt so real. She could still hear Brittany's voice, smell her unique Brittany scent, feel her smooth shoulder. Why did it have to be a dream? Why didn't she go up to Brittany at the reunion like she did in her dream in real life?

Momentarily, Santana began freaking out when she thought that Tessa may still be in the room with her. She exhaled a nervous breath when she reminded herself that she insisted Tessa stay at her own place after dropping Bergen back off with Brittany.

Santana knew that Tessa was confused and hurt. Santana had put up a big fight when Tessa asked her to bring Bergen back to Brittany's with her. Santana knew she couldn't see Brittany again without being able to talk to her or look at her in that love sick way. To add insult to injury, when Tessa called on her way back from dropping off Bergen, offering to bring dinner with her as an apology, Santana refused yet again, claiming that she felt she was getting sick.

Santana felt terrible for lying to Tessa but the thought of her made her sick at the moment. She wanted Brittany and because of that she knew that her relationship with Tessa would never be the same.

* * *

"Come on guys. I know we can do better than this," exhaled Brittany clearly exhausted.

Her elite group of teenage dancers sighed and got into formation again. They knew that they could do better but they also knew they weren't very motivated, especially when Brittany was acting so weird.

Bergen watched from the stereo where she was in charge of hitting play and pause. She had a coloring book and crayons sprawled out in front of her. When she really concentrated, she stuck her tongue out because obviously that made her color better. Right now, however, she couldn't stop watching the dance class occurring in front of her. Normally, the kids in the class smiled a lot more and made the corrections the first time. Tonight, they were scowling and messing up again and again over the same things. Noticing this, she looked over at her mother. Brittany was different too. She was normally all smiles and usually danced with the class. Today, she stood in the front barking orders.

Dropping the crayon in her hand, Bergen turned the music on again when Brittany gave her the signal. Just as she was about to pick up her crayon again, her favorite person in the world, Mike came into the studio. "Hey dudette. What you coloring?"

"A picture for my mumma's new girlfriend."

"Oh yeah? When did you meet her?"

"Last week. She is really pretty and mommy knows her," said the little one, completely oblivious at Mike's piqued interest.

"Cool. Do you know her name?"

"Yeah. It's Santana but I have been calling her Sanny."

Mike was sure his mouth had hit the floor at the little girl's admission. There was no way it was the same Santana. Confusion taking over, he looked over at Brittany. She had a scowl on her face and was flailing her arms, clearly impatient with her current class. Mike had to admit he felt relieved for the dancers when Brittany dismissed the class. He gave her a weak smile when she began walking over, wiping her head off with a towl.

"Hey Mike. How was your trip?"

"Uh, it was good Brit. Listen, can I talk to you?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow in question, made sure Bergen would be okay for a couple of minutes then followed Mike into the viewing room. "What's up?"

"Please tell me that the Santana dating your ex and that your daughter is drawing a picture for isn't the Santana."

Brittany's face immediately fell. "She told you?"

"Uh yeah, Brit. And I'm pretty sure that's the reason I just saw Abby Lee Miller teaching that dance class opposed to my best friend."

Brittany hung her head. Mike and her reconnected when Tessa and her separated after the Glee reunion. Mike was taking over a friend's dance studio and asked Brittany if she would run it with him. Brittany made him swear not to mention it to their glee friends, and he kept true to his promise. Mike was still close with many of them but was easily able to hide everything he knew at Brittany considering they all scattered.

"I just need to think…"

* * *

Two months had passed since Santana found out that Bergen's other mother was Brittany. The two managed to avoid contact with one another since then until now. Tessa had just gotten home from the hospital. She fell down the stairs at her work when they weren't properly cleaned and broke her leg.

It was Tessa's weekend with Bergen but she just got home from the hospital and couldn't drive and had to rest. Tessa had called Britt to tell her that she could keep her for the weekend. All was settled until Brittany told Bergen the news. Upon hearing that her mother broke her leg and that she wouldn't see her, Bergen threw a fit, claiming that she needed to see her mumma to make sure she was okay.

This was how Santana found herself driving to Brittany's, more nervous now than she had been since she told the girl she loved her in high school. She was only five minutes from Brittany's house and she was pretty sure that she wasn't going to live through this experience.

Before she knew, she was pulling into Brittany's driveway. She parked the car but couldn't bring herself to get out of it. Instead, she turned the radio back on and tried to see if anything suited her fancy. Of course, nothing was on so she settled for the station playing the most Adelle. She allowed her mind to completely wander and forget about the task at hand until there was a knock on her car window. She looked out and saw Brittany standing there. Reluctantly, she rolled down her window. "Hi."

Brittany wore a skeptical face as she replied. "Are you just sitting in the car or are you going to come in?"

"Yeah. There was this song on and…" Santana stopped speaking as soon as she realized it was Brittany she was talking to and the girl wasn't believing a word she was saying. "Coming."

With that, Santana got out of the car and followed Brittany into her apartment, keeping a good distance between the two. As she walked into the apartment, however, she noticed how calm it was. The feeling of it was awkward. Knowing Bergen for a couple months now, Santana knew that all was rarely calm when Bergen was around. She raised an eyebrow at Brittany. "Where's Bergen?"

Brittany gestured for Santana to sit. "She just fell asleep a couple of minutes ago. She had a cough all night so she was up for most of it and I didn't want to wake her."

Panic ran through Santana's entire body. "Oh. So should I go or…?"

Brittany gave Santana a look that almost said 'really?' prior to responding. "I just want to let her rest for a couple of minutes then I'll go wake her. She would never let any of us live it down if you left without her anyways. She already told me how she has to see her mumma's cool cast and her 'Sanny,' the coolest person to ever walk this earth."

Santana blushed at Brittany's comment. Not only was Sanny, Bergen's nickname for her but it was Brittany's nickname for her when they dated and she did something really cute. "You can't argue with her. I'm pretty cool." Santana responded, not sure where the witty remark came from as her nerves were thru the roof.

"I never said I disagreed," said Brittany, a small smile spreading across her face as she peaked up at Santana.

Santana only blushed. She knew if she responded, it would ruin the moment and that's the last thing she wanted to do. Her not responding, though, left the two women sitting silently and unlike it had always been, it was awkward. To add insult to injury, the time not spent talking, Santana spent eyeing up Brittany. She was just wearing leggings and a t-shirt but Santana was sure that if Brittany were on stage with half-naked Victoria Secret models, she would be the only one Santana would focus on.

"So how are things with Tessa?"

There it was. The one thing Brittany could have said to make the situation more awkward than it already was. "They're good. Well as good as they can be considering she has a broken leg."

Brittany nodded, not sure how she felt about the response. In a way, though, it sort of comforted her. Santana didn't really give her a good response. It was simple. Thinking back on their relationship, Brittany knew that Santana never just said that they were 'good.'

" _Quinn. I don't know what I was thinking. This whole being out with Brittany thing is a dream come true. She is perfect. We are perfect. I couldn't come up with a complaint if I wanted to. So to answer your question, things are amazing. I am living life with the girl of my dreams."  
_

 _Brittany smirked from the landing on Santana's stairs. Mrs. Lopez just let her in and she couldn't help but to snoop on her girlfriend as she heard her name._

"Earth to Brittany," came Santana's voice as she waved a hand in front of Brittany's face.

A smile immediately formed on Brittany's face as the memory played through her mind. "Sorry I was just thinking."

Santana didn't realize how close she had gotten so close to Brittany, but now that she was here, she realized it wasn't awkward at all so she stayed where she was against her better judgment. "What were you thinking about?"

"Us."

One word. It was simple. 'Us.' That's it. But those two letters inside of that one word said a lot more to Santana than a simple word. They unlocked a door inside of her that she had shut long ago. A door she thought she lost the key to. But alas, it was opened and now that it was, she wasn't sure how she ever closed it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I'm really trying to update frequently due to the follows/favs/and reviews I received on this story. Those are always good motivators.**


End file.
